A Bolt in Evilcity
É o segundo episódio de Murilo 10: Rise of Hero. Enredo MT e GL unidos de Randy, devem deter Falot e sua gangue de Megawhatts. História (inglês) MT: Ryan! throw his web in it! Ryan: OKAY! (Ryan swing up a BWD with giant BWeapon) BWD: HEY! MT: Ok, my time! (MT turns into Feedback and destroy the BWeapon with a jolt) Feedback: Yes! no one can defeat the hero team! (MT and GL are following Randy in Evilcity) Randy: Okay, MT, turns into Cannonbolt, Ryan swing up in the giant house! MT: But and you? Randy: Time to break a house to me! (Randy use his arm and destroy a house, and continue walking) MT: COOL! (MT turns Cannonbolt and fall in a tunnel to continue with Randy) Ryan: Ho, ho, wait for me! (Ryan swing up and look a kid walking with a Megawhatt Bag) Cannonbolt: Hey, Ryan, what's up? Ryan: Megawhatt Bag and a mysterious kid! follow me, guys! (Ryan swing to the kid) Cannonbolt: Okay... (Cannonbolt turns into Milker) Milker: Time to milk up! Randy: What... this... is a quote? Milker: Possibly. (Milker defeat the kid with a milk laser) Kid: HEY! (Ryan swing up the kid that throw the Bag, and the Megawhatt run) Milker: Back here! (Randy run soo speed and follow the Megawhatt) Milker: WAIT, RANDY! (Randy fall in a hole) Milker: NOOO! (Milker turns off to MT) MT: Heh... CALM DOWN, RANDY! ME AND RYAN... Randy: NO! I will get it, in 2 minutes. Go on! MT: Ok! (MT turns Clockwork) Clockwork: Clockwork? this is ridiculous! (Clockwork follow the Megawhatt) Clockwork: Huff... huff... waaait! (Clockwork falls and turns off) MT: Huff... i need to work in this Omnitrix! (MT turns Crashhopper and jumps in Megawhatt) (Ryan swing with Crashhopper) Crashhopper: Okay, Ryan, follow the Megawhatt in the same location! (Crashhopper and Ryan falls in a house) (Crashhopper and Ryan see the Megawhatt trying to save his friends in the Conductor Of Battery) Crashhopper: I can't understand :O Ryan: It... trying to save his friend! (Crashhopper turns MT) MT: Ok, let's go, Ryan! (MT run to the Megawhatt) Megawhatt: Meeeega, save my frieeeeend! D: (Falot defeat Ryan with a single kick) MT: YOU! Falot: Yes, me. MT: Who are you? Falot: -.-' Falot: My name is Falot, and i'm utilizing Megawhatts to recharge my robot armor, with this, i will destroy all the world! MT: Not possible. Ryan: MT! HELP ME! (Ryan is locked in a eletric shield) MT: Ah, c'mon? (MT turns Bloxx) Bloxx: Now you are in a... (Falot destroy Bloxx in pieces of lego) Bloxx: Aww.. man! (Bloxx turns MT) MT: Okay, you now are in a big trouble! (Falot transforms into the Robot Armor Eletric) MT: Ah! oh man! (MT jumps in a lot of boxes, and try to not be attacked by a laser) MT: Okay, Omnitrix, i want Four Arms, you hear me? Four Arms! i don't want Goop, i don't want Stinkfly! FOUR ARMS! (MT push his Omnitrix and turns into Gravattack) Gravattack: Who's this? Falot: Turn into someone species, i will destroy you like someone alien you utilized! Gravattack: No, this new will defeat you! (Gravattack control the gravity of Falot and throws Falot in a boat (Ryan destroy the shield and swings in the boat, but Falot pick a giant boat and explodes Ryan) Gravattack: RYAN! (Gravattack run in Ryan) Gravattack: Oh, man, c'mon man :( (Falot punches Gravattack to the boat) Falot: YOU... WANT... MORE... MY... BROTHER? Gravattack: No! i don't want anymore! Falot: Sorry against your friend, soo bad, is it defeated it soo speed. (Ryan kick Falot to the water) Ryan: For nothing! (Gravattack control the gravity and turns into a ball of gravity, and get some rocks, bolts and jolts) Falot: Oh man, now is hard to go away. (Ryan remove all Megawhatts of the armor) (Gravattack defeat Falot that falls in the water) Falot: Oh... no... brother... (Gravattack turns off) Ryan: No being easy. MT: Never is. Randy: Ugh... i'm back, what i lost? THE END. Personagens *Murilo Tennyson *Ryan Legal *Randy *Megawhatts Vilões *Falot *Garoto Aliens Utilizados *Bala de Canhão *Milker *Contra-Tempo (transformação acidental, o certo era XLR8) *Crashhopper *Bloxx *Gravattack Categoria:Episódios